Sick Day
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Peter Quill gets sick but does not want to admit it. Oh, and he ends up puking Rocket's shirt.


He just wanted to sleep. Yeah, sleep sounded good right now. Not listening to the damn words that came from Nova Prime. Or feel Rocket punching his right arm so he could pay attention. Well, he could go to hell, because he just wanted to sleep.

Or that was until Gamora had to slap him. "Peter!"

Peter looked frantically to his sides in search for danger. The only real danger in that conference room was Gamora. He gave her a smug smile. "Hey…"

Gamora glared at him. But she was not the only one. The rest of the team and Nova Prime glared at him from the distance. "What?"

"Now that we have Mr. Quill's attention, I thanking all of you for stopping those assassins in the city." Nova Prime said. "Now, you may leave."

"Finally!" Peter stormed out of the conference, towards his ship.

The guardians looked at each other. "What just happened?" Rocket asked to no one in particular.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, he's been acting kind of out of character."

OOO

He didn't know what got over him. One second he was dancing to the rhythm of some random song he had in mind while entering the Milano when suddenly, he had this HUGE urge to puke. Yeah, puke. It was disgusting. Which was what he doing right now in the looked up bathroom. He didn't want anyone to see him in this stage. It was not good for his image of Star Lord. Once he finished, he flushed away the disgusting stuff and cleaned his face. He got up and a wave of dizziness washed over him. He leaned against the wall.

He had never felt so miserable in his life. He coughed a few times before leaning his head against the wall.

"Hey, Quill! Some people want to use the damn bathroom if ya' don't mind!" Rocket shouted from the other side of the door.

Peter opened the door in a rather grumpy way and stormed to his bed. He feel like feather and fell asleep.

A few hours later…

"That asshole is as lazy as my grandma! He's been sleeping for hours and it's not even nighttime." Rocket complained as he ate away his dinner.

"Maybe we should wake him up and see if he's hungry." Gamora said as she ate the last bit of her food.

"Yeah, then push him out into the space."

"That's rather cruel, raccoon." Drax said as he served himself his third plate of food.

"It's an expression! And don't call me raccoon!"

"I am Groot."

"No, Groot. He's Peter asshole Quill. He's not sick."

"I am Groot…"

"Fine, Gamora? Will you check on Mr. Sleepy Head?"

The assassin nodded and walked away. She walked down the stairs into the somehow sleeping rooms of the ship, which consisted in a few beds laying around, and found Peter laying on the same position from a few hours ago. She rolled her eyes at his laziness and walked towards him. She punched his shoulder.

"Hey, its dinner time and Rocket is beginning to say you are being lazy." No answer. Gamora raised a curious eye brow and shocked Peter's shoulder. "Hey, you better get up now or there will be no dinner for you. Because Drax is eating everything."

The only answer he got from the man was a moan. Gamora sighed. She did not had time for Peter's sexual dreams. "You heard me?"

"Go away…" He mumbled.

Gamora was taken aback. Sure, Peter always snapped at Rocket or the other two, but NEVER to Gamora. She placed a curious hand on Peter's forehead. She yank it back instantly. "Peter? Are you feeling alright?"

"Tell the damn raccoon am not hungry and he can go to-" He started to cough instantly. Gamora ran back to where her fellow teammates were.

"Is there a first aid kit in this ship?"

Rocket looked at her. "What? You got a paper cut or something?"

"No, it's for Peter."

"He got a paper cut and that's why he stayed in bed?"

"NO! He's burning with a fever and coughing violently."

Rocket stood up. "I'll check him. To see if he's not lying or something. He's Peter after all." He walked down the stairs. He emerged back with his shirt stained with puke. "Where's the damn aid kit? And a mop. Also, I'm pretty sure he did this to me on purpose…"

OOO

Everything was spinning around as soon as he opened his eyes. He moaned in pain of the terrible headache. He attempted to get up but Gamora was on him instantly, pushing him back to bed.

"Don't. It will only make the headache worse."

Peter tried to focus his eyes on her face. "What the fuck happened?

"You got sick."

"That's not going to be good for my image." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Really?"

"What?"

"You are sick and all you can think of is your image? Peter, everybody gets sick once in a while." Gamora said. "But if it helps your mood, you puked Rocket's shirt."

He gave her a weak smile. "Maybe I should get sick more often."

"Don't push it." The green skinned woman said as she placed a wet towel on his forehead. "He says that when you get better, he'll beat you up for puking his favorite shirt."

He would have laughed, but instead he coughed. "My aim is good even when I'm sick."

Gamora grinned. But that grin faded a few second later. "Since when have you been feeling like this?"

"I don't know. Maybe last night."

"So that's why you were so sleepy in the reunion with Nova Prime."

"Yeah..."

A few minutes later, Drax, Groot and Rocket entered the room. Rocket glared at Peter but said nothing. Good. That meant that the raccoon had sympathy for their sick leader. Sort of.

"I am Groot."

"Yes, I'm fine Groot."

"I am Groot."

Peter turned his head towards Rocket for help. "He says: OK. Get well. But don't expect me to tell you that. Believe me, when you puked me, it was disgusting. And I'm pretty sure you deserve being sick right now." He finished with a grin.

Peter rolled his eyes and smiled. In the time he has known Rocket, he learned that sometimes he said things that meant the opposite. So he just followed his lead. "You are an asshole." Rocket's grin faded and was replaced with a glare. Peter would have laughed at his angry face but he was not feeling well enough to do so. Or getting punched because of it.

"All right, I'm leaving. I need to fix those guns anyway."

Drax left as well, he had to clean his knives and Groot… well, he was doing something that Peter couldn't quite understand.

"I'll leave so you can rest."

"No… stay. By the way, thank you.

And so Gamora stayed with him until he fell asleep again. And hour later, she heard a cough that was not from Peter.

"Come on!" It was Rocket. Gamora smiled and shocked her head. She'll better get the first aid kit.


End file.
